This Love, This Hate
by AmericanTragedy
Summary: "This Power is a curse. Not a gift, a curse. Don't you EVER tell me it's a gift. It took them away, all of them. my mom, my dad, and my sisters. A curse. That's all this is, a curse." Yaoi. GrimmIchi
1. His curse, your curse

**Hello whatever lost soul who clicked on this story. This is my new creation, the idea has been wondering around my head for quite awhile. So I finally came up with a plot and here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? If I owned Bleach would I be using its characters and writing a yaoi story? Dumbasses.**

**Summary: **"This power is a curse. Not a gift, a curse. Don't you EVER tell me it's a gift. It took them away from me. Everyone, my mom, my dad, and my sisters. A curse. That's all it is. A curse.."

**Chapter One: **His curse, your curse.

"_Oh come on dad! You can't really expect me to believe YOU of all people inherited that skill!" a young boy mocked. He had to be no older than 11. _

"_Oh but my darling son! I have! And so have you. Just try it out, power all of your Reiatsu towards that chair." A man said, the boy's father. The boy did what he was told, his Reiatsu causing the air to ripple. The chair moved. "Now make it levitate! Yes, just like that my son!" The boy laughed, picking up the chair with his power._

"_Oh oh oh, are turn daddy!" two young voices laughed. The boy's sisters._

"_Okay Yuzu and Karin!" The man said. _

"_Dinner." A musical voice sang, a beautiful woman with flowing auburn hair danced out of the kitchen. "I made your favorite Ichigo, Miso Soup!"_

"_MISO!" the boy shouted, running into the kitchen and getting his bowl. A loud crash filled the house. _

"_RUN YUZU! GET OUT OF-ugh." The father shouted. Ichigo froze, people were shouting. The unmistakable shriek or his sister rang in his ears. Hr stood in sheer fright. A man dressed in a black Samurai outfit stalked towards the boy. His greasy brown hair was slicked back and his cold shit brown eyes looked over Ichigo hungrily. "So you must be him. I'm surprised to say, you're just a little guy."_

"_W-who are y-you." _

"_Aizen Souske, the man who killed your family. And who is going to kill you." _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. My eyes snapped open. _It was just a dream. That's it, _I thought. Holding my knees against my chest. I gulped, looking at my clock. 3:30 read the bright green numbers. "Fuck. I hate that dream." I said, scrubbing a hand across my face. "Only just a painful reminder." I said out loud.

My thoughts were scattered, I couldn't go back to sleep. _It's been over 5 years now. Time to get over it. _I thought. _He killed them, you survived. Big deal. You'll get your revenge. Just train harder. _I soothed myself.

Aizen Souske, the man that killed my family. The one person that kept me going. My drive was revenge. The bastard is going to pay.

**Morning**

"Ughhhhh, I hate mornings." I said to my cat, Shirosaki. He merely blinked at me. "Fuuuuck, college sucks" I grumbled pulling on tight black skinny jeans, a dark green v neck, and my All Time Low hoodie. I slipped on my black Converse Hi-tops that said, Fuck the World on each side of each shoe. My phone buzzed. "What Shinji?"

"Omg, Ichigo!" he squealed. "You need to hurry up dick wad! It's your first day of college and you can't be late to your first class!"

"Well sorry if I dreamt again. Can you pick me up?"

"The same one?" Shinji asked, his voice lowered, concern laced every word.

"Yes Shinji the same fucking one. Can you pick me up or not?"

"Tell me about it later kay? And already here, jump out ya window, I'm in the front." Shinji said. Hanging up. I sighed, _Get ready for hell you ass. College sucks and its bad enough that you're a fucking Art prodigy. _I snapped to myself. 17 and going to college. Yippy.

"BY KISUKE!" I shouted to my uncle.

"BYE ICHI-KUN!" his voice ghosted into my room. I opened my window, grabbed my bag, and jumped.

The wind rushed around me. I landed on my feet, my back twitching were my wings usually hid. "You always look so fucking awesome jumping around like that." Shinji shouted, his car pulling up the drive way.

I jogged over to him, the cold wind pierced my like a dagger. A storm was brewing. "Shut up and drive," I said. "OH and here's your CD back. Shiro kind chewed up the case." I said, fishing Shinji's now beat up Peirce the Veil CD.

"Damn cat. Whatever, wanna put it on?" he asked, an evil smirk marred his face.

"Full blast on Caraphernelia please." I asked. He put it on. "Sunshine, thee aint a thing you can do that can do that can ruin my night. But there's something about you. The dizzy dreamer and his bleeding little blue boy. Licking you fingers like your done and you decided there is so much more than me. And baby its harder breathing next to you, I shake. I brought a gun in as the preacher tried to stop me. OH, my heart is bleeding for you anyway." I sang.

"Sing the next part Ichi, yer really good at this song!" Shinji cackled, he knew I loved this song.

"But what if I can't forget you?" I screamed, what? Screamo was my thing! "I'll burn your name in my throat. I'll be the fire that will catch you. WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT PICKIN' UP THE PIECES! None of the colors ever light up in this house anymore." I sang, getting into the song. I sang until the end of it.

"Daaaaaayem Ichi, no wonder why they accepted yer musically and artfully talented ass." Shinji squealed. We pulled up the campus. He parked and we jumped out.

"By Shinji, text ya later." I called, running to my class. **Dance, **read the first door I came upon. "Here goes nothing." I sighed, opening the door.

"Ahh so nice of you to join us. I take it you are Prodigy?" A fit woman asked, her purple hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Um yeah, your Ms. Shihouin right?" I asked.

"Yes I am! Class listen up, this is him." She beamed, I looked over the class, all them were in fancy looking dance clothes and I was in a hoodie and jeans.

"You have gotta be kidding me. This is Prodigy?" Someone shouted. "He's just a fucking kid." I glared, the air aroud me grew hot.

"Shut it Abari." Ms. Shihouin, "Introduce yourself." She said to me.

"Um hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Prodigy I my nickname, so call me that and only that. I'm 17, I used to attend a really small high school in New York but they transferred me here to California. I'm not looking for any friends here, so don't talk to me." I said. The class was silent.

"Well thank you Prodigy!" Ms. Shihouin clapped. "Do you mind free styling for us? I just want the class to get a taste of what you can do."

"Uh sure. Um do you have any music?"

'Why yea of course, what song do you want Prodigy?"

"Chasing Pavements by Adele."

"Great and he's a faggot." The same guy shouted.

"Look you dick wad, if you don't like me, then say it to my fucking face." The voice was silent. I smirked. _Don't you fucking test me, _I thought.

"Fine, I don't fucking like you. Yer full of shit, thinking yer some fucking prodigy.

"Oh no, Abari. You've obviously never seen this kid dance." Another voice said. It was a girl, she had wide violet eyes and midnight black hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Dance then Faggot." The one I assumed was Abari growled.

"_I've made up my mind. Don't need to think it over," _the song started. I started swaying to the beat. Deep cyan eyes were staring at me.

"_Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere?" _The song picked up. From there I jumped up, rolling forwards. The song slowed down again.

The eyes were still there.

"_I'd build myself up. And fly around in circles, waiting as my heart drops. And my back begins to tingle. Finally," _ I bowed my back, kicking my leg up. I jumped, landing on my feet, moving my hips to the music. The song entered the last chorus. I fell on all fours, flipping back.

"_Should I give up? Or should I just keep on chasing pavements? Even if it, leads nowhere….." _The last beat sounded, I landed on my knees, bringing them close to my chest. I looked up, the blue eyes looked awestruck.

Silence.

I flinched, was it bad?

"A-amazing." Someone breathed, the class erupted in cheers.

"You are worthy of your title Prodigy. That was so emotional, free, and beautiful." Ms. Shihouin applauded.

"Thank you Ma'am." I said.

"Would you mind doing that flip and then going into the kick thing?" The girl with violet eyes asked.

"Um sure." I pushed my weight forwards, flipping. Then landing on my feet going into this kick spin, falling down to my knees. "Like that?" I asked, breathing hard. That dance took a lot of energy.

"Thank you!" she shouted.

"Class, we are all going learn that dance. Prodigy, this is your class now." Ms. Shihouin said. I grinned. This is going to be fun.

"Thank you so much for teaching this lesson." The tenth person thanked. I sighed, it really wasn't all that hard. The whole class was so good already, they only need two more demonstrations and they had the routine down to a T.

"Prodigy, I know you said you didn't want any friends and al but can I be your friend?" The violet eyed girl asked.

"Yeah, you seem really cool. And um I never caught your name." I asked. She grinned.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." She said. "Bye bye Prodigy, I'll see you tomorrow." And she walked off.

Next class was **Life Arts. **I walked around, finally finding it nestled between **Illustration **and **Photography. **I walked in. The teacher introduced me to the class and I took a seat by the window.

"Okay my little penguins, today were going to sketch our very own Grimmjow Jagerjaques!" The teacher sang, his long silver hair fell around his shoulders.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" All the girls screamed, I covered my ears. The Grimmjow guy walked up to the class. Deep cyan eyes burned a hole through my soul. It was the same guy from that dance class.

Okay, I'm not going to lie, he was really hot. Like really hot. He had light teal tattoos underneath his sky blue eyes, a toothy grin, from what I could tell from his tight wife-beater, he was really cut. Now I understand why all the girls screamed, he was a freaking GOD.

"Just sit right there and look handsome," the teacher said.

"Okay Mr. Ukitake." He said, his raspy sex laced voice boomed around the walls. He was looking straight at me.

I picked up my charcoal piece and started sketching. Starting with the outline of his face and going to his body. I always detailed the body, then the face. I was sketching away, lost on my own world. I started humming Chasing Pavements. I looked up again, he was staring out the window, watching the inky black clouds roll across the sky. I caught the way his deep eyes looked, memorized the way his lips were shaped. He was perfect.

"5 minute break class, you've been going for 30 minutes." Mr. Ukitake sighed.

_30 minutes? _I thought. Grimmjow stood up. He walked around the class looking at the drawings. "Hehehe his Grimmjow-kun. Do you like it?" girls asked, he just looked their pictures in disgust. Then he got to me.

"Yer the only one who made me look real." He mumbled. I shrugged. "It looks like a photograph."

"Oh my, Ichigo, this is amazing." The teacher praised. "This class, is how a true artist works. A Prodigy indeed."

I walked to my last class, the end of the day was approaching. **Advanced Dance, **the door read. I took a deep breath. _Why did I take another dance class? _I asked myself.

"Prodigy! Finally you're here!" the teacher shouted. Tackling me in a bone crushing hug.

"H-hey N-Nel. I can't b-breathe." I wheezed, Nel was my best friend. She's only 19 and she's a freaking teacher here. She's a transfer here too. I was glad that I wasn't the only kid who was a prodigy.

"Sorry Prod," she said, helping me up. "Come on, lemme introduce you to my class!" she pulled me into the room. A group of students sat on the floor, again all in fancy dance clothes. "Class, this is my best friend and newest student Ichigo Kurosaki. Call him Prodigy. If you call him Ichigo, you'll be sorry." She said.

I looked at all of the faces. Meeting a familiar pair of cobalt blue eyes. Great, is this guy stalking me or something!

"Er hi." I said pathetically.

"My friend Rukia said she saw you dance for the class, you know to give them a taste of what you can do. Um, c-can you please do the same f-for us?" A timid voice asked. I looked at the girl who asked. She had a big bust, wide, storm grey eyes that screamed 'Innocence,' and burnt auburn hair.

Just like my mothers.

I froze. "Well can you?" another asked, I shook my head.

"Uh yeah," I answered, they all beamed up at me. Except Grimmjow. "Do you have Please Don't Go by Mike Posner?"

"Hells yes." Nel grinned.

The song started up. "_Let's run away…From these lights. Back to yesterday. Stay to niiight." _I swayed, jerking my arms in front of me. I pulled them back, jumping forwards, back, to the side, going on one knee.

"_Baby please don't go," _I pushed my hand outward, pointing to Grimmjow. I pulled it back slowly, running it down my chest. His eyes widened. "_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?" _I flipped back, landing on my knees. I kicked my right let back. I jumped up, kicked one leg in the other out, creating a running type motion.

"_If you the way I do, if you leave I'm gonna find you. Baby please don't go, go, go ,go bay please goooooo." _I spun, on the go, go, go, part I jerked my hips to the side. "_From tomorrow oooooooh~" _I spun around, throwing my hands up.

"_Baby please don't runaway~" _I jumped, my legs opening, and pushed my hand outward once again breathing hard.

"Oh my god. Ichigo, you are even better than last time!" Nel squealed.

"That was so amazing Kurosaki-kun! The girl with wide gray eyes praised. Grimmjow was still staring at me. I was embarrassed. I just dance to a love song and pointed at some guy I barley even know during one of the most romantic parts. _If he didn't know I was gay, well he knows now, _I thought.

"Okay class, I want you all to make up your own routine to a song of your choice. You're dismissed. Bye Prodigy." Nel said, everyone jumped up. I walked outside, the air held that wet feeling. You know, the one where it won't rain, but you know it's coming anyways? Yeah that feeling. I shivered, something was going to happen. I put my guard up, the Power rippled around me. I walked across campus. My Phone read 8:05.

I hummed Animal by Neon Trees under my breath. "Well lookie here boys, it's that little fairy I was tellin' ya'll about." I spun around, the Abari guy was right there, his friends surround me.

"Um what do you want?" I asked, the Power rippled the air even more.

"Oh nothing, were just gonna put you in line _rookie," _Abari sneered, and swung his fist. It hit my cheek, throwing me on the ground. His friend attacked.

"**Don't you fucking touch me." **I growled, I knew my eyes had bled black, the irises turning blazing yellow. They pinned me down. Abari wailed on me, each punch made me crack my head against the hard ground.

I kicked my leg back, hitting him on the head. He got up. I jumped around him, kicking his rips, then his face. He went stumbling back. I punched the next guy, he was out cold. Someone kicked my ribs, I heard a crack. The pain burned its way around my body. I lifted my hand, the Power flew out.

I used the invisible hand to pick up the guy who kicked me. He flew 100 yards, out cold. Thee down, 3 to go. Someone tackled me, they grabbed my hair and snapped my head forward, making me crack my neck and my head. I saw stars, something burned in my eyes. They kept kicking me, I was pathetic.

_Get up Ichigo. Come on get up. Will the pain away. _I thought, but my body did the opposite. Curling into a fetal position while I got the crap, literally, kicked out of me.

"Come you sack of shit." Abari laughed. "Scream for me." He kicked me even harder, I grit my teeth. He rolled me over, so that I was on my back. His foot crushed my chest, my breathing was labored. I lifted my most likely broken arm up off the ground, letting the Power shoot out. He went flying off, hitting a random tree. I jumped up and tried sprinting away.

Yeah that wasn't happening, instead I crawled miserably. Someone pulled me back. "Come on Renji, he's so pretty, can't I just _play _with him?" someone asked, groping my ass. I flailed around, the Power left me. Crap, that fucking curse.

"Sure whatever Ikkaku." Renji wheezed. "He deserves everything he gets. Just don't kill him, Aizen said he needs to broken, not dead."

_Aizen? No! no, no, no! _I screamed in my mind. The Ikkaku guy undid my pants and pulled them downa long with my boxers.

I screamed. Screamed for anyone. "SHINJI! NEL! SOMEONE! HELLLLP! PLEASE! AHHHHHHH AHHHHH!" I shrieked, a hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Shhh princess, it's not gonna hurt, much." The guy laughed. I refused to cry. I bit him. He reeled back. "you fucking bitch!" he screamed, slapping me across my face.

The Power was back,it rippled, fire lasced it, and I let loose. Something resembled a Kantana styled sword was in my hand. I sliced the guys shirt, a long gash covered his chest.

"FUCK LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" Someone screamed . They all ran. Renji went at me, I stabbed him.

"**You're going to burn in hell Renji Abari." **I growled. He looked at me in fear.

"Please don't kill m-me." He whimpered.

"**I'm not going to kill you. But they will." **I let him go, he ran away. I fell to my knees.

Everything blurry.

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Hey Kid wake up?" Someone said, I looked over, Girmmjow was running towards me. "Hey it's gonne be alright kid. Just hang in there."

"U-ugh." I whimpered, my body arching off the cold wet ground. The pain was barley hitting me. "It hurts s-so bad. AHHHHHHH" my body was burning, like thousands of spiders made of searing hot fire crawled up my legs, arms, and chest. I clawed at the ground.

"Hold on kid. Just hang in there." Grimmjow said. Everything went black.

I black out, welcoming the cool blackness.


	2. These lies Are Leading Me Astray

**Hola! Here is the second chapter of **This Love, This Hate**, yeah! Um in the last disclaimer thingy I forgot to mention: I don't own any of the songs that I am using throughout this story (well I do own a Hollywood Undead CD, but that's about it…)nor do I own the title of this story, it's a Hollywood Undead song….Hehehe well! I'll stop blabbing, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Yes fanfiction, I own Bleach, I own it n I just love writing my own fanfictions instead of writing the story. Because that's what people who own animes do, yeah I so own it!=P (I hope you know I am just kidding, I really don't it or any of the songs the story.) I know I took the "Ascend" thing fromThe Covenant, that's another thing I do not own. That's all I'm taking from that movie *and the defying gravity thing* BUT THAT IS IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>These Lies Are Leading Me Astray…

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _I thought. _What the fuck am I supposed to do with a borderline rape victim!_ I screamed in my head. I looked down at the kid who passed out, his bright hair was matted with blood, and bruises littered his whole body, and the air around felt, hot? Yeah the air felt like it was burning. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH." He arched up off the ground, a scream tore through his bloody lips. I winced.

"Hush, kid." I tried soothing him, placing my hand on his face, he was burning up. "It's gonna be alight," I said. He was still passed out, little whimpers of pain left his body. I whipped my phone, dialing a familiar number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three. "ANSWER YER FUCKIN' PHONE!" I screamed.

"What Grimmow?" a tired, female voice answered. I sighed in relief.

"I need some help Nel, you remember Ichigo?"

"Yeah.."

"Renji got him, he's still alive, but I don't think he's got much time. The change is beginning."

Silence.

"I'll be right there."

I picked up Ichigo, holding his bloody and burning body in my arms. "Fucker, you can't be safe for one fucking minute can you?" No answer, just another painful whimper, small tears were falling from his closed eyes. I felt my heart drop for a second.

"GRIMMJOW!" Someone screamed, it was Nel, she pulled up beside us, and thank God we were by the road. She jumped out, opening the back door, I pushed him in there. Laying his unconscious form, then hopping in, his bloody head rested on my lap.

"Get me to Kisuke's, he'll know what to do." I commanded, Nel nodded.

Kisuke was already outside of his small shop, his arms crossed. "Get inside now." He said in the most serious voice I've ever heard from him. We walked inside, Ichigo was still whimpering, his body had gotten hotter and hotter. "Lay him on the floor and go get a lot of ice. He's about to Ascend." My eyes widened.

"He's not 18, why is it happening now?" I asked.

"Because, he's not just a part of the Power, he's also a hybrid Grimmjow." Kisuke said, his calmness not helping.

"HOW!"

"ENOUGH!" Nel shrieked. She yellow amber eyes were dilated with shock and fear. "Look." She commanded, pointing to Ichigo's body.

The room was silent.

We had shut off the lights in the house, illuminating the moonlight. The air around us grew heightened, like electricity, Ichigo screamed.

He was ascending. His lithe body arched up, his back bending in ways not possible for a human. Beams of the moonlight shot towards him, going through his body and slithering around like vines. Ichigo's wings unfurled, curling and shielding around his body, as if trying to ward of the painful beams of light. His screams echoed around the room. All of his cuts and broken bones were healed, leaving his skin smooth.

Ichigo went limp. The room was silent once more. "It's done, he's ascended, now they'll be after him." Nel whispered. We all nodded. "Take his shirt off."

"Why?" I asked, okay what?

"When you ascend, you get those tattoos remember, you have them and so do I." she said, like it made the most sense, yeah sure.

"Were not apart of the Power though, were just guardians." I said.

"Duh silly, Powers get the tattoos as well, it's like a sign that they have reached the highest point in their powers.'

"Oh," I said. Kisuke removed Ichigo's shirt. Our mouths dropped open. The tattoo started from the waistband of his pants (most likely going down his legs too..), it started with one long vine, a cherry blossom tree, but the blossoms were black. The tattoo traveled up his side, curling around to his back, going up, through the space between his wings, and stopping were his hair started. Black and violet swirls, curls, and slashes weaved in and out of the cherry blossom tree, one black slash went up his neck, curling around his ear, and going across his face to his eye, weaving around it and stopping just by the corner. "I've never seen one this large, let alone in color." I breathed.

"He's…unique," Kisuke said slowly, tying to decipher what words to say to describe it. Nel was in awe, her wide eyes had gone all starry, and she kept running her fingers over the tattoos.

"He's the one Grimm. This is him, _Principe de La Muerte," _Nel breathed. I froze.

"That's a legend Nel, an old tale they told us so we could train better. You of all people should know this." I growled. _She knows not to bring that and here of all places, _I thought.

"Grimmjow you know that was a lie SHE told us," Nel snapped. Her whole body went rigid.

"Nel," I started. She snapped again, cutting me off.

"No Grimmjow. She's the one that lied, can't you _**FEEL **_it? His power is so strong, so dark. How can it NOT be him?" Nel questioned, she grabbed my hand, laying it gently on Ichigo's chest. I reeled back.

"Why is it so freaking dark?" I choked, my hand burned, I turned it over looking and my palm. A black circle was smack dab in the middle, slowly growing small tentacle like swirls. "H-hey why do I have a freaking octopus on my palm?" I asked, it was burning, going up and around my arm like whips of fire.

"I bonded you two." Nel giggled.

"WHAT! NELIEl TU ODERSHVANCK!" I yelled, the burning stopped. She grabbed my arm, bringing it over to Ichigo's tattoos. We both had cherry blossom tees that were black and black slashes, curls, and squiggles. I gasped, you know I had to be shocked because I NEVER gasp. Nel and Kisuke both giggled this time. "Why. Did. You. Bond. Us." I demanded, the air around me grew cold. She giggled even more.

"Wow, I can't believe they never told you! You were always supposed to be with Prodigy." She explained. I growled. "Okay calm it down Grimmjow, I'm not lying. When you were born some prophecy said you were to be bonded to _Principe de La Muerte, _then Ichigo was born three years later. His said a guardian of blue hair and ice would be his Bonded." I frowned, I was so confused.

"Waiiiiiiiiiit a sec, yer tellin' me that I was born to protect AND be the guardian to Ichigo? And were basically life," I shuddered, "_mates?" _I growled out. Ice grew wherever I touched, which was Ichigo and the floor. Ichigo whined, clawing at my hand. I took it off him.

"Yepp!" Kisuke said, his stupid clogs sounding way louder than necessary in the quiet room. Ichigo stirred.

"Shut it hat n' clogs, I'm fucking beat," he groaned, blinking his warm honey colored at me. "Woah, woah, woah, why is Nel and uh Grimmjow was it? Here" he asked, Nel and I paled, plastering on fake half-smiles.

"Grimmjow and Nel found you half dead by the campus road, Renji Abari and his gang of idiots kicked the crap out o-" Kisuke started. Ichigo shot up. His eyes grew cold.

"I'm going to kill him. The sick fucks almost raped me." He growled, the whites of his eyes bleed to black.

"Calm down Ichigo. Hey you should go look at yourself in the mirror." Nel giggled, Ichigo looked confused. Cocking his head slightly in confusion. My eyes widened, he needs to stop looking so damn cute. Wait, no not cute! _Ah just shut up_! I screamed to myself. Shaking my head.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower," he grumbled. We waited.

And waited.

And waited some more, before his shout of, "WHY THE FUCKING FUCK AM I COVERED IN CHERRY BLOSSOMS! OH SHIT! WHY IS IT ON MY FACE!" we cringed.  
>"Um Ichigo, you just ascended. Your gift has matured." Kisuke said, his eyes twinkled.<p>

"Don't you even fucking say that Kisuke. This is a curse. And what do you mean I _ascended? _Wait what the hell, you need to be quiet because _they," _Ichigo sneered, glancing at me and Nel, "Are here. We don't talk about this with other people." He snapped. That's when I noticed something. Ichigo was…beautiful? Yeah that's gotta be the word, though I only ever use it when I need a good fuck or yeah no, it's when I need a fuck.

Ichigo's hair was longer, falling over his eyes slightly, and going to the nape of his neck. He could easily pull of a small, small, small ponytail. His tan skin was paler, more smooth and (I hate to say) softer. His eyes were darker, with flecks of gold and amber in them, making them look all trippy. "It's alright kid, because we already know what you are. Oh yeah, I'm your guardian." I said. His face was _priceless. _

It was a mixture of shock, horror and confusion. "Um how do you k-know about m-me." He asked, going into a fighting stance. His body went tense, his wings unfurling and going out to their full feet. An impressive 15 feet, tip to tip. "Wait, why are you my guardian? I've never even SEEN you in my life, well save for today."

"I was born to protect you. So of course I know what you are, a Power. And hybrid. And to prove I'm your guardian," I said, I lifted up my am, showing him the identical tattoos. His toffee eyes widened.

"No fucking way." He muttered, holding my arm. I shivered, his touch brought on thousand of little electrical shocks. "Oh shit. Oh shit! Um wow, okay. I'm going to bed. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said.

How do you go to bed right after you find out that you have a guardian and you've just ascended? What the fuck is wrong with this kid?

_I just ascended, me. Ichigo Kurosaki. A freaking prodigy of Art. My Power is stronger. And I have freaking tattoos. _I thought. Those were my thoughts. I couldn't even bring myself to realize that I was almost raped or that my body wasn't covered in gashes. I rolled over, looking out my window. The clouds were pitched black, blocking out any stars and the moon. I checked the time, it was 11:00.

I grabbed my phone, sliding through the contacts 'till I landed on **Shinji. **

~**Oi, Shinj? Dude, yu betta fuckin answer cuz I gotta tell yu something fucking CRAZY~ Ichigo**

My phone buzzed.

~_What Ichi~ Shinji_

**I jus ascended. Like full on ascended. I hav these really awesome looking tattoos, n I look way different!~ Ichigo**

_As I walk through the valley in the shadow of death._

_I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest. _

"OHMMYGAWD ICHIGO! YOU DID NOT! OH MY GAWD. OH MY GAWD! Ahhhh I'm coming over, I'll crawl though ya window!" Shinji screamed. I pulled my phone away from my ear.

"That ain't all, do you know a Grimmjow Jagerjaques?" I asked slowly. I could hear him get into his car.

"Yeah why!"

"He's my guardian." I muttered.

"No fucking way?" Shinji asked. "Oi, open up ya window baka, I needa get in!" Shinji shouted, I looked outside, he stood on my window seal. I opened up my window. He squealed.

"Sit down and listen. Because there's a lot." I said.

And now I know my life going to go to shit real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe okay yeah, if that chapter is really confusing. I'm real sorry, because i re-read it once n it barley made sense ta me, so yeah...OKayyyyyyyy. Review please, they make me really happy! Ja ne! *waves*<strong>


	3. Make You Feel My Love, Wait What?

**Hiiiiii! I am so hyper right now! So that means this chapter is gonna b hyper (I will attempt). Uggggh, I realized that I was calling all Ichigo's teachers Mr or Ms, when what I really wanted to say was 'sensei'. Dammit! Well now I'm going to say 'sensei' now, sorry to confuse you even more! If the last chapter was really confusing for you, do not fear, for I am going to simplify it here and now!**

***Enter Glee recap Voice***

**So in the last chapter Ichigo Ascended, meaning that ALL of his powers fully matured (or so we think). All of these awesome tattoos. The main one being a skinny cherry blossom tree with black petals, and there are also black and violet slash marks going in between, one in particular going under and over his eye, almost like a claw. Grimmjow was also bonded to Ichigo, basically meaning their like, mates. Crazy right? And that's what you missed on THIS LOVE, THIS HATE!**

**Oh yeah, this is where it gets a little steamy with Ichigo and Grimmjow, it starts kinda bad though, I rushed into the couple. **

**Warnings: Cussing, macking it, touching, awesome music, a pissed Ichigo, sappy Grimm, Oocness (a lot actually), and a depressed Ichigo (yu see were the cutting came from.)**

**Disclaimer: ** Yes, I own Bleach. Actually right now Grimmjow and Ichigo are chillin' with me at my house watching America's Best Dance Crew. (jk)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Three: **Make You Feel My Love…Wait What?

XXXXXXX

Do you ever think your life's going to shit? I do my whole life actually. There are signs for this, here are mine. **Ichigo's Ten Signs To Know When Your Life is Going To Shit, literally.**

1) When your best friend thinks your newly acquired tattoos make you look so sexy, they had to mack it with you (make out).

2) You macked it back

3) You have a sexy assed guardian who is apparently bonded you for life. Luck you right?

4) Your dance teacher thinks you and that guardian should get along better.

5) She paired you guys up to make up a routine together.

6) You wake up EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, hard (if you're a guy), sweaty, reeling from the intense sexual dream you just had from that guardian (fucking sexy assed bastard)

7) You caught yourself watching Junjou Romantica with your best friend, and then you got hard from it. Yeah, sad.

8) Your music, style, and attitude has gone darker, meaning you act basically more Punk and Emo (not that I already wasn't though)

9) You watched Ninja Assassin, study all of the moves, used your Samurai sword your crazy uncle got you, and pretended to be a trained Ninja for three hours.

10) Remember that sexy assed guardian? Yeah? Well now that guardian is a little more closer to you, meaning your ass is stuck to wet dreams and fantasies until you see that he's gay. Yeah, lovely.

And there you have it, my awesome reasons. And yeah, these are all happening to me. "Ichigo come on, Yumichicka-sensei already hates you because you're way more talented than him. So hurry!" Shinji yowled, causing me to drop my red pen.

"Oh shut it, I'm busy! And Yumichicka-sensei can kiss my talented ass." I muttered, yeah I'm not very happy. If you haven't noticed, I'm not having the best week of my life. First, I ascend, second, I make out with my best friend (Shinji that greedy little bastard), and third, I think I might be falling for my guardian.

Yes I Ichigo Kurosaki is falling for the (newly found) arrogant, jack-ass named Grimmjow Jagerjaques. Sucks right?

"Yeah, busy thinking about how you want to fu-"

"SHINJI! IF I GO WITH YOU TO CLASS, WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT?" I shrieked, knowing my face was strawberry red.

"Yes." Shinji purred, grabbing my hand and sprinting off to **Music, Songs, Voice **class. Shinji had forced me to take this one; he said that I spent too much time dancing and drawing, and not enough time on my sexy voice (his words not mine).

We got thee in two minutes, bursting through the doors. Yumichicka-sensei was already teaching. "Ah, so nice of you to join us Shinji, _Prodigy," _he spat. I growled."Sit down, now."

We sat down, Yumi-sensei drowned on and on about how we should carry our voices and shit. "Prodigy, I would like you to tell the class this week's assignment." Yumi-sensei sneered. I glared, of course me.

"Yumi-sensei here thought it would be nice for all of us to pick out our favorite song, memorize the lyrics, and sing it for the class. Was that what you wanted, _Sensei," _I sneered.

"Thank you Kurosaki. Yes you must all do that. Okay get our laptops or phones and look for that song. You have the rest of the class." We all moved, Shinji whipped out his Iphone and I pulled out my thin MacBook laptop. My baby.

"What song are you gonna do Ichi?" Shinji asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, maybe Please Don't Go, Chasing Pavements, Victims of Love, or Summer Rain? Which one should I do?" I answered, yeah I know, a lot of songs.

"Summer Rain, you could, like, the next Jason Mraz or something." He immediately answered, I rolled my eyes.

"Aw hell why not, I guess I got my song. What song are you gonna do?" I asked, his eyes darkened. Oh no, when Shinji gets like that, you now it's something perverted.

"He, he, he, he, I'm gonna sing Howlin' For You by The Black Keys." Oh thank god, I thought he was gonna say a song from a porno or something!

"Nice." I said. My phone buzzed. I jumped three feet in the air. "Fucking A, that asshole can't fucking leave me alone for five fucking minutes without checking up on me," I growled, tapping on the new message icon. _**R u good?~Grimm**_

_**Yeah, no stop fucking texting me!:(~Ichigo**_

_**No Berry! =P~Grimm**_

_**DON'T CALL ME THAT!~Ichigo**_

_**Berry, Berry, Berry! Ichigo my little Berry!XD~Grimm**_

"Aw, he even gave you a fucking nick name! That's so cute! He so wants ya virgin ass!" Shinji cackled, leaning over me to look at my phone. I blushed, my mom was the only one who ever called me Berry. It really struck a nerve with me.

BUZZZZZZZZ "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed into my phone, hoping that I killed Grimmjow's ear. Serves him right for calling me every three hours (no lie).

"Aw is my little Berry mad?" he laughed, the air around me grew hot. I was so glad that this class was my last of the day, then I could go home and sleep.

"Don't you ever call me that. Ever." I growled, all serious. "You have no right."

"Woah, I'm sorry Ichigo, I was just messing with you.

"Don't call me Ichigo, don't call me Berry, and don't call me anything that has to do with my real name. I don't ever want to hear out yer mouth. It's Prodigy. Nothing else." I growled. It was silent.

"I'm sorry…._Berry," _That was it. I was done with him.

"I'm fucking DONE with you Grimmjow. I fucking hate you, I really do. And I seriously hope you die. Soon. This whole bond thing, it's all bullshit. I don't care if you were bred to protect me, I don't need you." I said, lowering my voice so it was just me and him. Shinji had wondered off somewhere. I had all of my stuff packed, I needed d a smoke, and possibly…my razor.

"Wait Pro-" he started, I clicked the end button before the sentence was done.

"Oi, were you going Kurosaki?" Yumi-sensei growled, I scoffed.

"With all due respect sensei, fuck off." I growled. I was so pissed off, I didn't see his shocked expression. I'm sure the whole class saw my eyes change.

zXZxzxZxZxZxZxzxzxzx

I was outside, in the middle some children's park. No one was around so I deemed it safe enough to let my wings unfurl. I secured my bag to me, took running start, and took off. Flying was always a faster way for me getting home. Soon I was hovering over the shop, my window nearly ten feet away. I swooped low, crashing through the open windows.

No one was home, there was a note on the fridge saying that Uncle Kisuke was gone for the weekend, coming back around next Monday. I sighed, a slow, bitter smile lighting up my face.

"Now where did I put my dagger?"

An hour later I was seated in my bathroom, my back against the tub, Black Veil Brides blaring from my Ihome dock, letting my sharp dagger drag across my wrist.

Yeah I was fucked up, of course. My family was murdered, I was nearly raped a few days ago, I have fucking WINGS, my Power is a curse, and I'm in love with a straight guy who I hate. Yeah,if that's not fucked up, I don't know what is.

"_Berry! Berry! My little Berry, were have you been." My mom, Misaki, called. I giggled, clinging to her leg. I was six._

"_Down here Momma!" I laughed, she picked me up, flying me around the room with her Power._

"_Oh my beautiful Berry, your wings are going to be so pretty when you're older." She sighed, her own wings fluttering at the thought. My mom and I were the only bird hybrids. _

"_No Momma, not as pretty as yours!" I shrieked, my laughter echoed around the room._

"_Oh my Berry," she laughed._

A loud sob shook my body. That was always my favorite memory of her. She was light, my shining beacon. My happiness was her. And then she was gone. So was my whole family. Another sob, and another slash. This one was deeper than the last, it sung, but it always brought that free numb feeling.

I was addicted to it, cutting was my only release. No one knew, not even Shinji. No one would understand. "Oi, Ichigo are you in there?" someone knocked on the bathroom door. It was Grimmjow.

"U-uh y-yeah just h-hold on a s-sec," I whimpered, jumping up to run my arm under the cold bath water. Shit! Did I lock the door?

"Oi, why do you sound like your crying?" More tears came, this time silently though. "Haha dipstick, you didn't lock the door!" FUCK!

The door swung open, Grimmjow waltzed in. I froze, he froze. Silence. "Why is there blood on the floor? Why are you covered with cuts? WHY IS YOUR DAGGER BLOODY?" he asked, his voice rising with every question. I flinched.

"Nothing Grimmjow," I lied pathetically. He saw straight through it, grabbing my numb wrists. I yelped.

"This is no nothing Ichigo. Why are you doing this to yourself? Huh?" I flinched again. My tears flowing even harder. His blue eyes bore into me.

"M-my life is s-shit. I h-hate it here. Y-you hate me, I hate me. M-my family is dead, I-I-I'm a fucking f-faggot. I just want t-to b-be dead." I stuttered. It was the truth, I hated it here. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"I don't hate you Ichigo, I can't. we're bonded. It's sorta impossible." He said quietly. I flinched.

"And yet you lie? I can feel it Grimmjow, you hate that you have to protect some kid. You hate that any chance of you living with a wife and having kids is gone. Don't you dare fucking lie to me." I snapped.

"I don't Ichigo, yeah I hate that I have to protect you. I really do, because you were so capable of it yourself. But now look, you falling apart on me Ichigo." He muttered, I cried harder.

"Why won't you people just let me do this. I have nothing else, this is my only release. All my anger and hatred is this. I can't draw it, then people will see my hatred. Grimmjow, please just stay away." I cried, trying to pull away.

"Ichigo, will you stop. Let me help you, you losing too much blood." Grimmjow said. I sighed, defeated. There was no point, I'm just going to go into my 'Emo Zombie Non Feeling' Ichigo mode. Grimmjow walked over to the sink, running freezing water under my arms, letting blood wash away. He dried and washed all of my cuts, (which were all over my legs, arms, and torso), and put bandages. It hurt, but it felt good. Then he sat me on my bed. pulling me into a warm embrace. I lay limp. He just held me.

"Why," he kept repeating, I shook my head. Clinging to him.

"Why do you want to help so much?" I asked. My body melded to him, his scent washing around me.

"You are my Bonded, what you feel, I feel. It's all natural, my instincts tell me to comfort and protect you. That's what I'm doing _mi amor." _He said. My love…did he just call me that?

"You know Spanish?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yeah, and you can understand?"

"My dad was Spanish, so duh." I hiccupped, more tears starting to fall. Grimmjow pulled me closer.

"_Deja de llorar mi amor," _Grimmjow whispered, kissing my lips. I froze.

Grimmjow.

Grimmjow still has his lips on mine. Oh shit.

"S-stop," I whimpered. "Don't do this to me Grimmjow, I'm already a mess, I don't need this too." I cried, trying to push off him.

"When will you see that I'm not just playing with you _mi amor," _he sighed, kissing me again, this time harder.

"Promise this isn't just a game." I asked. He grinned.

"I," kiss on the mouth, "promise," kiss on head, "that this," kiss to each cheek, "is not just a game _mi amor," _open mouthed kiss to my mouth. I kissed back.

_You know how this is going to end up Ichigo, _my conscience decided to show up yeah.

_You know what? I don't care anymore. _I thought back. I kissed him harder, my tongue playing with his.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered, running his hangs up my thin cotton long sleeve. Parting from me to take it off. I shivered as the cold wind tickled my heated skin. He kissed his way down my neck, kissing and licking all of the cuts there. The ones her touch burned away, leaving smooth, lightly tanned skin in its place. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled, licking my nipple. "_Mi hermoso angel caido," _I groaned.

"_Mi pantera,' _I moaned, he sucked on them some more. Coming up and kissing me again.

"Ichigo," he groaned, I tugged on his shirt.

"Off," I growled, he broke apart from me, pulling off his jacket and wife-beater. He wrapped his strong arms around my torso, crushing us against each other. "Grimmjow, you don't know how much you mean to me." I said, running my hands through his soft hair.

"Ichigo," he moaned. I smirked, crushing his mouth to mine. Our legs were tangled together.

Hours.

We kissed for hours.

Going until I was exhausted. "_Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor" _Grimmjow kept repeating, he was crushed against me. Rubbing my cuts, most of them didn't heal right away. "God, Ichi." He said. I smiled, holding him closer to me. "_When the wind is blowing in your face. And the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love." _Grimmjow sang. His voice wreathed around me, I smiled. Humming along with the familiar tune.

Is my life really shit? I=or is this the illusion? I don't know, but this a damn good way for him to make me feel his love….

"_I could make you happy, I could make your dreams come true. Nothing I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the earth for you. To make you feel my love...mi amor."_


	4. She Is Love? No, More Like HE Is Love

**Hi, so in the last chapter I used a lot of Spanish words, yeah I don't really like Google Translate but that was the best I was getting. (P.s. I'm Mexican, but I don't speak any Spanish, sad right?) So that's all I have to say, oh wait: OMG OMG OMG GLEE IS ON TONIGHT! Okay I'm done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **yepp, I SO own Bleach and its characters. Really I do, you can even ask Kubo-sensei! Hahahahaaha *maniac laugh*

**Ichi: **Eh, uh sorry about that, she's on a sugar rush. And she really doesn't own us, only in her mid! ^^

**Warnings: Cussing, lemon (I suck at writing them though-_-), a horny Shinji, and some more problems.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>She Is Love, No Wait, HE Is Love

Isn't it funny one morning you wake up, thinking how awesome girls are, then you pick up your phone and start teasing a gorgeous red head, WHO'S A GUY? Hilarious. Yeah, I don't think myself to be gay or anything, maybe at most bi, but when I'm with this kid, god, it's like I've known him my whole life. I mean can't I be counted as a fucking Pedophile? He's **17** and I'm **19? **Yeah, great. "For fuck sakes Grimmjow! He's fine!" my best friend, Nnoitra Jiruga. He's 7 feet tall, freaking skinny as a lamp post, wears a black bandana that covers his right eye, and inky black hair fell to his bony assed shoulders.

Nnoitra aint like most people you would know, I mean he's like a fucking GIANT, and he's bi, currently he's fooling around with Ichigo's blonde friend, h Shinji? Yeah him. Nnoitra is 20, and majors in photography, if you can believe it, that guys fucking graceful. "Fuck you Nnoi!" I growled. I've been talking about how Ichigo was cutting and shit.

It still makes my blood boil, I can just SEE all the blood. All over him, on the floor, everywhere. And his eyes, god, those beautiful eyes were so desolate. Void of any emotion.

And then the kiss.

Holy shit, that kiss was…amazing. And fuck, it makes me go all dizzy and shit whenever I think about it. _Fuck, I sound like a fucking girl. This is bullshit! I'm Grimmjow fucking Jagerjaques! I don't give a shit 'bout anyone but myself! _

_Buuuuuulllllshiiiiiiiit, _my inner voice cackled.

_Shut it, _I growled.

_I can't, I'm your inner voice! _Oh shit, am I going crazy? Now I'm fucking talking to myself! Fucking PERFECT!

"He's fine Grimm, Shinji has him in almost all of his classes, and you're gonna see him in like, what? Five minutes?" Nnoitra said, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah whatever." I growled. Ever since I blew up on him and our macking it session, I spent almost all my time with him. I needed to go out and get drunk or something, release some tension.

Five minutes later I was walking to **Dance. **I was dressed in dark blue basket ball shorts and a white tee. Ready to dance. Actually, ready to see my favorite Berry dance.

"Okay class!" Shihouin-sensei cheered, jumping and bouncing up and down in front of us. Her bright amber eyes were alight with mirth, clearly she was planning something. "Today, you all are going to pick out a song, make up a routine, and it has to be perfect."

Some suck up girl raised her hand, "Um, perfect doesn't exist Sensei," she cawed, her high pitched voice raking against my ears. Shihouin-sensei smirked.

"Right Cassidy, but you have to get as close as possible. The headmaster here wants us and the singers from Yumichicka, to perform for this year's ball." The class oohed and aahhed. The ball was pretty much the only thing kids around here think about.

I rolled my eyes. That stupid ball was only for those rich prats whose parents thought they had talent, only the real students who didn't give a shit made that ball amazing. "What ball?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah Prodigy, I forgot you transferred here late. Okay well um the ball is something that happens at the end of the year, around May or June. Students here can enter and perform something, like a dance, o maybe a monologue. But seeing as Headmaster Yamamoto thinks we're good enough, along with Neliel-sensei's class and Yumichicka-sensei's class, he's having us all perform." Sensei explained.

"Oi, Prodigy, aren't you in all of those classes?" Someone asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so I'm confused, which one do I perform for?" he asked. Sensei laughed.

"The classes go on at different times throughout the night. Our class will be opening the ball and we will be closing it as well. Neliel-sensei's students are going to go on in the middle, and Yumichicka-sensei's students will be singing at random points in the night. Does that clear things up?" she explained. Ending with a question. I could feel Ichigo's mind working.

"Yeah, that clears it up." He mumbled. His eyes were bright, probably trying to think up different songs and things to do.

"Okay with that being said, you all pair up, think of your songs, and do a routine. Some of have solos and most are going to be in groups." She said, the class broke up, friends going with friends. I sauntered over to Ichigo.

"What type of dance are you going to do?" I asked, he jumped, rubbing his wrists.

"Free style." He mumbled. Rubbing harder. "Fuck," he hissed, "my freaking wrist is burning." he said. I grabbed it, lifting up the sleeve of his thin shirt. Black and violet vine like tattoos were crawling up his arm, with every cut they passed, they healed. "Great, just fucking FANTASTIC." He mumbled. The tattoos were overlapping, twisting, and turning within each other. After about another 5 minutes, they stopped. Ichigo sighed, I let go.

"Why do you keep getting more of them?" I wondered. He sighed.

"I don't know, but they all hurt like shit." Was all he said. "Come on, you're going to help me pick out a song." He grinned, pulling my arm.

He grabbed his lap top, clicking on the open browser, pulling up YouTube. "Okay give me a band or artist." He said. I thought.

"Uh, Adele? Hollywood Undead, Kid Cudi, Bruno Mars, Jason Mraz? Oh, oh, oh! I got it, Rock Mafia!" I said, he smiled. Typing in each of those bands on different pages. Clicking on the first song that came up. For Adele, Chasing Pavements, Hollywood Undead, Hear Me Now, Kid Cudi, Soundtrack to My Life, Bruno Mars, Liquor Store Blues, Jason Mraz, Butterfly, and last but not least, Rock Mafia, The Big Bang. All great songs, all hard to dance to.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Um, either Soundtrack to My Life or Butterfly." I said. I could already picture him, slowly swaying his hips to Butterfly. Have you people ever LISTENED to those lyrics? If you haven't gone and do it, because, damn, there pretty dirty! (They fit his perfectly, hehehe.)

"You just want me to dance like a whore to Butterfly, horny bastard." He laughed. I grinned.

"Is there something wrong with that? I'm allowed to see that." I said, he blushed bright red.

"So I've been meaning to ask you this, but since you're my bonded n shit, can we be like Boyfriends?" he mumbled. I grinned even wider, he blushed brighter. "Well what is it?"

"Hell yeah Berry," I said, pecking his lips. He sighed. "Okay, since I've helped you with your song, you help me on mine."

"Day n' Night, Kid Cudi." He said. "What? I think you could dance really well to that."

"Then Day n' Night it is. That's weird though, I was probably gonna do that one anyways."

"I know," he smiled, "I think I just got a new skill, listening to your thoughts." We both grinned, oh yeah. This is going to be good.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

"Grimmjow," I moaned. He slipped his long fingers up my shirt. Plucking at my nipples. "Nnnnnn," I groaned. He started grinding his hips into mine. I writhed under him. We were in my bed, Hollywood Undead was blaring out of my stereo system. Just encase someone needed to talk to us, we locked the door, pulled the curtains closed, and blasted music.

"Ichi," he mumbled, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over my chest. Everywhere he touched was on fire. I moaned, he reached into my thin cotton pajama pants. Fisting me. (**A/N: *blushies* O my gosh, I feel really dirty, I don't wanna use penis *blush*)**

He slowed down his ministrations, making me writhe even more. "Grimm, _nyaaaah, _stop te-teasing! N-need y-you," I moaned, he dug a bunt nail into the slit. I cried out.

"Say it Ichigo." He husked.

"Grimm please. Take me," I begged, trying to push up into his fist. He smiled, kissing my lips. I felt a long finger at my entrance, stroking it. I lost it. "NYAAAAAA! Griiiimmmmm," I hissed, my body shook, white clouding my vision. That was the best orgasm ever.

"God, yer so fucking sexy Ichi." He moaned, I felt something wet and warm go back down to my hole. It pushed in. "Relax babe, just relax," he soothed, kissing my eyelids. I nodded. It didn't hurt o anything, but it felt…odd. It pumped in and out. Another pushed in, they started scissoring. I my toes curled at the slight burning sensation. It felt good.

Another finger, hopefully the last, joined the others. Now that one hurt. "Ow," I hissed, forcing myself to relax. They curled inside me. My eyes shot open. "AHHHH," I moaned loudly.

"He he, I fouuund it," he sung, poking at this one little spot that made me clench around his fingers. What was it? Oh yeah, a prostate or something like that.

"Nyaaaa~ p-put it *in*~" I moaned. Something blunt passed though, this hurt really badly, like really bad. He stopped moving. The pain lessened. We stood still like that. He was breathing hard and so was i. I ground my hips, it felt a llittle weird. Like I was really full you know?

"Shit, Berry," Grimm moaned, stilling my hips. I whined in protest. "I-I don't wanna hurt you." He grunted.

"You not, now _move," _I moaned, he thrusted. I met him. "Ahhhh, nyaaaa, ahhh Grimm" I moaned.

We picked up a steady rhythm. Him going forward, me going back. We kept that up, until he hit my prostate. Dead. On. I lost all control. My wing unfurled, wrapping around us in soft warm feathers. I knew my eyes had changes, and the tattoos tingled. I opened my eyes, Grimmjow was changing slightly as well. His blue eyes darkend, as well as the teal marks, his hair looked slightly longer, sexy, and the tattoos that matched mine on his arm was glowing. "AHHHHHH," I moaned, arching my back. He wrapped one arm around my torso, the other planted by my head, holding him up.

"Look at me." he husked, I shook my head, shutting my eyes tighlty. The peasure was so good. It burned in my gut. "ichigo, look at me." he whispered. Rubbing the small of my back. I looked at him. "_Principe de La Muerte,_my Berry." Prince of Death. That was me.

"Grimmjow!" I yowled, he touched me every where. I lost control, clawing my nails over his nack. Screaming his name as I came. He grunted, his hips moving widly and sloppy.

"_Ichigo," _he grunted. Something warm hit me.

"NNNNgh." I moanedas he pulled out. "Nya, Grimmjow." I whipered. Stroking his sweaty head. He leaned in, kissing my lips. He got up, rolling on his side so that he was facing me.

"So hot," he mumbled.

I tried sitting up, but a bout of pain hit my backside. "Owwwwwwww," I whined, rubbing my lower back.

"Suck it up." He laughed. I glared, halfheartedly, but still a glare. E laughed harder. "Hahahahah! HA! You look l-like a pissed of cat!" he laughed even harder. I swung my ist back, hitting his man boob. "Ow! You hit my tit!" that's when I stated laughing. Falling off the bed in the process. My wings fluttered behind me.

"Ow. Hahaha but I hit your boob! Haha ow." I laughed. Soon we were both laughing, so hard too. I was praactically rolling on the floor (okay yeah, I was rolling on the floor) and Grimmjow was almost crying. "O-okay," giggle. "S-stop!" snort, then giggle. I sighed, getting my breathing back to normal. Only me and Grimmjow would be the ones to start hysterically laughing AFTER having sex. Wow, just, wow.

"Come ta bad Berry, we still got to go to College." He snorted, I rolled my eyes, crawling, painfully, up my bed. when I was up there, he wrapped his arms around me. pulling me to his broad chest. "Night Berry." He mumbled, already half asleep. I smiled, twisting my head so that I could kiss his lips.

"Night Grimm." He mumbled, curling closer to his warmth. I gigged again. Tomorrow was going to be fuckig awkward.

**ZOZOZOZOZZOZOZOZO**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, I did not just write that *re-reads* holy fuck, holy fuck. I actually wrote that. Oh wow, that was really bad huh? Ughh this sucks whatever! Review please! <strong>

**Songs that inspired this chapter: **

**Touchin' On My~ 3oh!3**

**Lovestruck~ Blood On The Dance Floor**

**Sexy Bitch~ Akon (yeah just no, don't ask.)**

**Victims of Love~ Good Charlotte**

**And **

**Butterfly ~Jason Mraz. **

JA NE~! *WAVES*


	5. Bring Me to LIfe, I Hope?

**Hehehehehe, hello! I hoped you guys liked last chapter, because my fail of lemon skills kicked me in the ass!XD Thank you MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan's song ideas. All them were freaking perfect for this story, so I will be using them! Um, that's all I gotta say, so I'll just shut up now! Ja!**

**Disclaimer: **I have no smartass comments for this, so I'll just stick with no, I don't own Bleach.

**Warnings: **Awesome songs, a protective Grimm, a baby lemon, and some more angst!

****

**Chapter Five:** Bring Me To Life, I Hope.

"Uggggh," I groaned, attempting to walk to Yumi-sensei's class.

"Oh suck it up Ichi," Shinji cackled. "You better get used to it, because a big guy like Grimm ain't gonna be satisfied that easy." He laughed. I glared at him, his bubbly personality making my darker one, much darker actually, lighten up.

"What_ever." _I sneered, "He ain't getting any until my ass stops hurting.

We talked back and forth like that. Soon we were in the door, sitting in our seats. Sensei gave us another lecture about the beauty of song. He started choosing which kids to go and sing for the class, he said, getting an early look to see if our class had any talent. Asshole right? He chose the girls to go first. Most sang Rihanna, Katy Perry, or Justin Beiber, gee what a shock!

"oh no," sensei started, "You girls still need practice much more. Tomorrow I want Camille, Ashley, Stacia and Courtney, you all need so much help. You are to come in before anyone gets here tomorrow." The girls bowed, scurrying off to the back of the class. The guys groaned, including me. we really didn't want to sing. "Okay boys, let's see what you've got."

20 minutes after, half the class was to stay, the other half was getting ready to pack up. "Oh, we seem to have forgotten about Prodigy." Aw fuck. My turn.

"_Dammit," _I whined.

"Come on Prodigy. Get up here." He commanded. I got up, sauntering to the front. "Put your music on." I out my IPod in the IHome dock. A sad piano started playing.

"_How can you see into my eye, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there, lead it back home." _I started, making my voice soft. The class sat, awestruck.

"_Wake me up, Wake me up, I can't wake up Wake me up. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up bid my blood to rush, I can't wake up. Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become." _The song rushed into the chorus, my voice growing. Amy Lee has a powerful voice, so of course I have to make mine louder.

"_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave. Breath into me, and make me real. Bring me to life. Wake me up, wake me up inside, I can't wake, wake me up inside. Wake me up, call my name and save me from the dark. I can't wake up, before I come undone. Save me! save me from the nothing I've become. _

_Bring me to life. I've been living a lie," _I screamed, "_there's nothing inside! Frozen inside without your touch, without your darling. Only you are the life among the dead." _I closed my eyes, getting into the song. The guy's part of the song started.

"_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark. But you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul don't wanna die here! There must be something more. BRING ME TO LIFE!" _Images of Grimmjow shot through my head. My voice getting louder, more powerful. The intricate tattoos all over my body tingled.

"_Wake me up, wake me up inside! I can't wake up, wake me up inside! save me, call my name and bid my blood to run! I can't wake up, before I come undone! Save me! save me from the NOTHING I've beco~ome! Bring me to life! I've been living a lie! BRIIIIIIIINGGGG MMEEEEE TOO LIIIIFEEEE," _I sang, crying out the last note. The song ended, the class erupted in cheers.

"Amazing Prodigy, you live up to that title. Okay class that is how you sing." Sensei cawed, clasping my shoulder. "Okay, Prodigy, that was amazing and all, but you need more practice on getting that voice of yours louder and lower. Other than that, you are dismissed."

_**OoOOoOOoOoOoOoOo**_

Grimmjow was way on guard, walking close to me and Shinji. Feelings were all jumbled up and they were messing with me too. I half expected Michael Myers to pop out of nowhere and come chasing after us. Then Shinji would probably be that dumbass blonde to trip and fall, then get killed. Then it would just be me and Grimm trying to get away! Ahhhhhh- oh wait, that hasn't happened yet. That's what I get for having this over active imagination. "Hey, Grimm what's up with you?" I asked, tugging on his arm.

"Hm?" he replied, there was this faraway look in his eyes. "What's up Berry?"

"No, what's up with _you?"_I asked, giving my famous tell-me0what's-wrong-or –I'm-going-to-beat-it-out-of-you glare. He flinched, shaking his head.

"Nothin' Berry," He said smoothly. Liar, I can sense he's lying. I glared at him, pulling him to a stop, Shinji just kept bouncing along, walking away from us. "I'm serious!" he crowed.

"You know and I know that is complete and utter bullshit," I crowed, poking his forehead. "Tell me. Now." I demanded. He sighed in defeat. Placing his warm hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Aizen Souske. He's back." He said quietly. The world froze. Time slowed down. And I was back in my old house, screams echoed, and cold and greedy brown eyes bored down on me.

_Aizen tsked, "Ah, you are such a waste. So capable and powerful of anything. But orders are orders. And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are in the way of my plans." Aizen said. His gleaming sword raised, ready for the killing blow. I whimpered, my black raven's wings were held tight around my body. The air grew hot around me, my hands tingled and burned. "Oh, is the little Raven getting made? Principe de La Muerte, is what you are. They were right, you a very feisty one." _

"_Go away." I screamed his hand clamped down on my throat, cutting my oxygen supply. Things around were floating, crashing into everything and anything. _

"_No," there was that word again. My hands burned, fire erupted on his black ensamble. He yowled, dropping me on the ground. Something blue crashed into Aizen. The room shook, the air crackled and burned, and I ran out the door. Into the cold night. _

_**OZOZOZOZOZOZO**_

"Ichi! Berry! Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted, shaking my body so hard my eyes rolled. I struggled out of his grasp, falling to my knees. People wwere looking at us, I didn't care. The man of all of my worst fears could walking around town. He could be watching me. and strangley enough, I wasn't that scared or nervous. All that there was, was buring hatred.

"Gimm'e a second Grimmjow." I mumbled, my bocy was trembling. I needed a smoke, bad. "You got a cig?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"Yeah Ichi," he said tapping one out into my outstretched hand. I gripped it, standing up. he handed me a lighter as well. I lit it and took one long drag, blowing the burning smoke from my mouth. My body stopped shaking. "You okay?" he asked. Wrapping an affectionate arm around my shoulders.

"Nope, not at all. But that won't stop me from attempting to act normal." I sneered. "I needa train, if he's back, then he'll want me."

We walked to Grimmjow's navy blue mustang, jumping in and zooming off too Kisuke's. When we got there, all hell broke loose.

"Ichigo where were you?"

"Did youhere? He's out!"

"Ichigo! Get yer ass in now!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed, they stopped talking. "I know he's around here. But I do not need all of you worrying about me. I'm fine. I know how to hanlde my own. I just need to train!"I shouted, all heads nodded. Backing off me.

Training. It was the only thing on my mind. And I needed a lot of it.

**~Elsewhere~**

"Aizen-sama, we have found Kurosaki Ichigo. He resides in the town of Karakura." And emotionless voice said. Turing to face a non other then Aizen Souske. Nothing had changed about him, still the same cold and cruel shit brown eyes, greasy brown hair, and cold, heartless smile.

"Good, good." He muttered, thinking about the fiesty orange haired male. "Thank you Ulquiorra. Your brothers ready, tonight we attack.

_Bring me to life_


	6. You Betrayed Me So Im Going To Break You

**Hi, okay so just letting you guys know, I fail at suspense and drama. I'll try my best seeing as this story is basically drama, so yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **So totally own this manga AND anime it aint even funny! Just kidding I really don't….assholes.

**Warnings: **epic fail at drama, mean Aizen (when is he not), a tortured Ichigo, and again OOCness from just about everyone! Oh yeah, this is all Ichigo's PoV, I will make it Grimmjow's next chapter! Ja!

**Chapter Six: **You Betrayed Me, So I'm Going To Break You...

I was in a rut. Al night I've been training. Sparring with just about everyone, using my Power, maneuvering cleanly with my wings, and slicing away at straw dummies with Zagetsu and Shirosaki, my two twin blade Samurai styled swords. Zangetsu was pitch black with crimson red slashes along the blade. Shirosaki was a pure white blade, with black swirls; a lot more elegant than Zangetsu in looks wise. Kinds of like Yin and Yang, I use Zangetsu when I feel determined and calm and I use Shirosaki when I'm filled with burning rage and hate. Like right now.

"Control your movements," Hat n' Clogs commanded. I slashed again, clanking swords with Shinji. "Too Loose Ichigo! You need to tighten up, slash like you want to kill." I pressed harder, hitting Shinji with everything I had. And he went back at me with just as much force. I knew my eyes had changed and the tattoos tingled again. I lifted up my free hand not clamping down on the sword. And blasted Shinji with the invisible hand thing I used when I kicked Renji's dumbass. He went flying back, smashing into the side of an artificial cliff. We were fighting in this desert thing underneath Kisuke's shop.

"Like that?" I growled, lunging again at Shinji who was slightly disoriented.

"Yes, now watch!" and Kisuke jumped in, his blade Benihime clashed against mine and Shinji's. "Aizen does not under any circumstance play fair. He has the power of Illusion, something no one in thousands of years has ever had. He will attack you with his subordinates, all at the same time." Another slash, this one nicked my arm. I growled loudly.

"Fine," I shouted, taking them both on. I let my powers go, the air was charged with the spirit of fighting. Soon we were all lying down in the sand, sweaty and worn out. "I'm gonna go take a shower and rest. We'll continue in like an hour." I said, walking u the stairs to the shop and then to my room.

I pulled out some black boxers, tight black jeans, and a dark blue wife0beater and jumped in the shower. Soon I was dressed and laying down listening to Linkin Park, singing along to Numb

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be. Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me. Put under the pressure of walking in you r shoes. Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow. Every step I take is just another mistake to you. Caught in the under tow, just caught in under tow." _I belt out, getting lost in the song.

"_I've become so numb! I can't feel you there! Become so tired, so much aware! "Something_ crashed loudly, I was immediately on guard. The music was still blasting.

"Well hello there, Ichigo," I sun around, gripping both swords in my hand. "I've been waiting for you." It was Aizen. He looked exactly the same, only just a little more tired looking. A cruel smirk was plastered on those thing lips. I growled.

"Same here...Aizen" I spat, lunging. Time slowed, I hit, kicked, punched. But nothing worked. He blocked every attack I threw at him.

"Ah, Ichigo, still as defiant as ever." Aizen laughed, taking his fist and throwing it towards my face. I didn't react in time, and had a face full of fist. My head snapped to the side and my vision went burry. The air was practically burning with rage, and the invisible energy hand hit Aizen. He went flying back, and I gave a cackling laugh. It sounded deranged. And I loved every second of it.

"Do not get to cocky boy. This all just a game." Time sped up, and I was lying on my back. "Illusions are such a nice thing don't you think?" he said. I groaned. There was warm, red, and liquid on my chest. I coughed. Blood dribbled out of my mouth.

"Fuck," cough. "YOU!" I lunged, ignoring the hot pain in my chest. I grabbed my swords, slashing at his face. And guess what? I managed to knick his ugly face.

"Ow, now that hurt." He growled, his sword came at me, I blocked, the air burned. This time the actual energy hand came out of nowhere, slapping him. He spit blood; I swear I saw a tooth. "You powers have grown my dear boy." He laughed a cruel sound that rang in my head. I grinned, putting more force into the energy hand. It swiped out and punched him in the face. He flew back, out my window. It surprised me on how Kisuke and Grimmjow haven't come acing up the stairs. I flew out the window, landing on Aizen's hard chest.

I gripped his shirt, bringing my fist down on his face over and over again. "Get your hands off of him." A monotone voice said. I looked up, not stopping my wailing on Aizen. The guy who spoke looked like a fucking ghost. With whites as paper skin, wide emerald green eyes, and lighter green tattoos that looked like tear marks going down his angular face.

"Who the fuck are you?" I sneered, the hand flew at him. But something stopped it. F I looked closely, it was another hand. "No fucking way," I started, but Aizen decided to use some hidden strength. His sword came out of nowhere, stabbing my stomach. "Fuck," I groaned, hitting the hard floor.

"Take him away Ulquiorra," Aizen snapped, wiping the blood dripping down his nose. "Use the Power suppressers. He cannot escape." He commanded. The green eyed male nodded, forcing my on my knees. I lashed out.

"Trash," was the only word I heard before his hand flew from his side and slapped me across the face.

"You fucking bastards," I shouted, kicking and lashing around. The green eyed man's hand grabbed my stomach wound, burying deep into my abdomen. I screamed, arching my back I horrible, burning pain. Aizen smirked.

"ICHIGO!" I turned my blurry eyes to my side, seeing Grimmjow running. His sword in hand.

"Ah, Grimmjow, it's been a long time has it not?" Aizen smiled, Grimmjow growled, lowering to my side. Ulquiorra let me go, and I fell in a heap. "Oh look at this Ulquiorra, it seems as though our very own _Sexta _has a heart after all." Aizen commented. I froze.

"Sexta?" I asked Grimmjow flinched. "You were one of THEM!" I yelled, clutching my hand to my chest, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"I uh, Ichigo wait let me," he started, I cut him off. My hand cracking against his strong jaw. His head snapped to the side. And his bangs covered those blue I loved so much from my own russet ones.

"I. hate. You." I sneered; the pain going through my body was unbearable. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Instead, I laughed bitterly.

"Ichigo please, just let me," I slapped him again. He stood up. "Fine. Just fine. I still have to protect you though and you are still my bonded." I laughed again.

"I'm not nor will I ever think I am yours and you are mine." I said. He cringed, lunging at Aizen. His blue eyes were filled with so much pain, and I couldn't bring myself to care enough. He betrayed and basically used me.

"Ulquiorra, the suppressers if you don't mind." Aizen said, easily dodging Grimmjow's wild yet fluid movements. Ulquiorra snapped hard and cold metal bands on my arms. And all the energy left my body.

"Yammy," Ulquiorra said a big burly guy stepped from the shadows. He hefted me over his shoulder. And started walking. I heard a gurgling sound, and saw Grimmjow bent over in pain. And something broke inside of me.

"You were my favorite dear Espada, and you left us. But now I hope you find peace dear Sexta," was all Aizen said, kicking his head. Grimmjow fell. His blue eyes looked numb. And I could feel the numbness coming off of him, reaching towards me. finally my body gave me mercy, and I succumbed to numbing darkness.

**OXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

Blinding whit light filled my senses. Waking me from something you could hardly call sleep. "Up." someone commanded. I growled, lashing. A hand punched my across the jaw. "You fucking little shit," the person sneered, kicking me. "No wonder they had a hard time." He mumbled. Something clicked around my wrists and neck. And I was heaved up. but my body was so wobbly, I fell to my knees. "Get up or I will re-open all of those wounds," he snapped. I just sat there, smirking. And his hand lashed out, scratching open my wounds. And yet I stayed silent. "Fine whatever, dragging you will be more pleasurable anyways." He murmured.

I was dragged, my body receiving more scratches and I knew I was leaving a blood trail. Soon the rough ground gave way to smooth white marble floors. I was happy that they would stain with my blood. "Aizen-sama," the man said, bowing.

"Thank you Ricky you may leave," Aizen said. The man scurried off, leaving me alone with the brown haired asshole. "Ichigo, you put up quiet a good fight," he started. I laughed the sound bouncing off of the white walls.

"Cut the shit talk." I snapped, breathing hard. He smirked.

"As snappy as always. Well if you have not figured it out by now, you are my prisoner." He stated. i glared ahead. "You will be treated as a slave, until you powers have drained away into those handcuffs." I snarled.

"And why," I growled. "DO you need my Power?" I asked. He smiled.

"Simple. I need more power. My rein here in Hueco Mundo is coming to an end. My powers are draining away. And you are the _Principe de la Muerte."_

And there was that damn title again! "Who the FUCK is that?" I asked, wincing from the pounding headache that decided to make itself known.

"Wow, they really were trying to protect you," a voice said. A woman with caramel colored skin, blonde hair, grass green eyes, and big breasts stepped from the shadows. She sneered.

"There was a prophecy ages ago that told of one boy who held the Power of death. Anything that came in his way that was dangerous was vaporized. You have that Power." She summed. I laughed bitterly again. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

"You have GOT to be fucking with me," I started, sitting on my scraped and bloody knees. "You people are fucking wacko! Does it look like I can just fucking vaporize anything?" to prove my point, I pushed my palm out, in the direction on a small pebble on the floor. I tried the Power, nothing came. "see?" I demanded. "Take me out of these cuffs and I'll SHOW you what I can really do." I persuaded.

"Nice try trash. Those cuffs are not going anywhere." She scoffed, walking up to me and grabbing my hair. "Don't you understand? You ARE him! How many other Powers have WINGS!" she snapped, stroking my wings. The fluttered, snapping against my bloody body. "You are an angel of death!"She laughed, yanking me to my feet and punching me in the stomach. I fought bad, punching her hard stomach and face. She didn't so much as flinch.

"ENOUGH!" Aizen bellowed, rising from his white throne. He strolled over to us, with a flick of that pompous asses hand; she went flying away from me. tearing out a good chunk of my now dirty orange hair. He gripped my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. They were cold and calculating, as if he was trying to understand a complicated math problem. "You are not making this easy for yourself. If you keep fighting back," he mused, pressing the tip of his sword to the middle of my chest, "I'm going to be forced to kill you." He pushed in. I clawed at his back, the pain was immeasurable.

"Y-you bastard!" I screamed, kicking at his shins. Clawing and punching anything my hands found. He stood still. I gurgled slightly. Blood was trying to come up my throat.

"This wound is not fatal. So you will not die. But it will take weeks for it to heal properly. Fight back one more time," he sneered, slapping me across the face. "And this won't be the only thing you will receive." Another kick to my stomach had me falling down. I fell to my knees, holding my chest.

I was prisoner here. And I knew his plan was to break my. He's going to have to try so much harder though, because I am unbreakable.

* * *

><p><strong> I fail so bad huh? This had to be the worst chapter Ive written. Fuuuuck, dammit! This is what I get for trying to be all good at writing drama! Uhhhhhhhgggghghghhh, whatever, review if you want. Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
